Lost in my memory
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: Tout à commencé le jour ou j'ai franchi la porte de cette salle de classe. Inconsciemment, mon regard à viré vers lui pour croiser ses yeux azur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, ce jour là. (Retrace la vie à Konoha du temps de Minato à travers les yeux de Kushina).
1. Mauvaise journée

_Bonne année à tous mes petits ramens !_

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une fanfiction naruto. Ma toute première, et probablement l'unique. Enfin, je ne vais pas parler trop vite puisque j'ai particulièrement d'affection pour le couple roi de cette fiction. Si vous avez lu mon profil, vous vous en doutez. C'est l'un des trois légendaires pour moi. L'un de ceux que j'affectionne depuis l'enfance, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pour tout dire, je n'ai jamais été très fan de Naruto. Je suivais plus ou moins l'anime, regardant des épisodes au hasard. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai rencontré Minato, mais c'était probablement avec le film où il apparaît comme ninja en mission et que Naruto l'aide.

Depuis cette époque en tout les cas, je suis amoureuse du quatrième Hokage et j'affectionne tout particulièrement Kushina.

Voila donc la raison d'existence de cette fiction qui exhiste depuis deja bien 6 mois, au moins. Pour ceux qui cherche à me trouver ailleurs, je suis l'admin Kushina sur la page facebook l'Univers d'une Kunoichi (ou je ne me suis pas présentée depuis un moment…).

Rating : T pour le moment

Pairing : Minato x Kushina

Disclaimer : Une grande partie de mon histoire appartient à Kishimoto-sensei, le vénérable créateur de Naruto. La plupart des personnages lui appartiennent sauf quelques uns qui apparaîtront plus tard. Il a créé l'histoire de base. Meme certains passages de ma fictions lui appartiennent pour l'histoire. Il en va de même pour certaines répliques. Je n'ai fait que réécrire par dessus, en inventant quelques passages de l'histoire de Kushina.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas non plus abandonner mes autres fictions sur le RoyAi de FMA, pas d'inquiétude ^^'.

J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier : Mauvais jour**

La porte glissa dans un grincement et s'ouvrit. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus qu'une salle de classe, et c'est ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Aujourd'hui, moi, Kushina allait enfin m'orienter vers mon rêve. Être la première femme Hokage. Mais j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Je rentrais en suivant les pas du professeur et me plaçais à côté de lui sur l'estrade pour les présentations. Je ne pensais pas être timide mais la peur de m'exprimer devant toute une classe me tordait le ventre. La salle était disposée en amphi-théatre. Je faisait en sorte de ne croiser le regard de personne. Chose assez difficile puisque je semblais susciter une certaine attention parmi les rangs d'élève.

« Eh ! Eh ! T'as vu, elle a des cheveux rouges ! Trop bizarre !

\- Ouais, en plus avec son visage rond on dirait une tomate ! »

Aïe. Cette rentrée allait mal se terminer. Peinant à garder un calme vain, je répondais aux attentes du professeur qui souhaitait que je me présente.

« Je suis Kushina Uzumaki, tebane ! »

Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche, de peur de dire un nouveau "tebane". Il s'agissait d'un toc de langage que je ne contrôlais pas. Les moqueries de la classe redoublèrent. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée, mon regard croisa celui d'un autre élève. À ce moment, pour une quelconque raison, tout sembla s'arrêter. Le chahut de mes camarades se transforma en un fond sonore inaudibles et la salle de classe se flouta. Nous n'étions plus que deux au milieu d'une masse informe de bruit et d'images. Son regard azur me captivait. Il semblait brillant de vie et de joie… Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel regard. J'observais un peu plus attentivement le garçon. C'était un garçon blond aux cheveux en épis. Me rendant enfin compte que toute la classe devant moi attendais la fin des présentation, je me séparais, à contre-cœur de l'étreinte de son regard. Bien, maintenant, reprendre mes présentations, calmement.

« Je vais devenir la première femme Hokage de Konoha, tebane ! »

Argh ! C'était bien parti pour que tout le monde se moque. Évidemment il se mirent tous a me traiter d'étrangère, à dire que jamais une idiote comme moi ne pourrais devenir Hokage. Alors que le professeur commençait à perdre ses repères et que les mots que je retenais prisonniers depuis mon entrée dans cette classe s'apprêtaient à sortir, il se leva. Tout le monde se tut alors et commença à fixer celui qui deviendrait le sauveur du village dans le futur.

« Moi aussi, je rêve de devenir un Hokage respecté de tous. »

Le professeur profita du silence instauré par celui qui s'avéra être nommé Minato Namikaze et m'invita à m'assoir à l'arrière de la classe.

Durant toute l'heure de cours il nous expliqua le ninjutsu, mais pour tout dire, autre chose me préoccupais. Les paroles de mon camarade me trottaient dans la tête sans parvenir à en sortir. Il avait un air naïf et faible, cet enfant. Il ne paraissait même pas être un bon ninja. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait-il devenir Hokage ? Sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas deux places pour des aspirants Hokage dans cette ville, mais bien une seule. Je reportai mon attention sur le cours auquel je n'avais prêté qu'une sourde oreille. Il annonçait les devoirs pour le lendemain. Déjà ? Un coup d'œil sur la page d'exercice m'indiqua que j'allais devoir rattraper mon retard. Je ne sais pas de quel niveau c'est, mais je suis incapable de faire ça. Et ne me dites pas que j'aurai dû suivre le cours.

« Hey, toi là ! La nouvelle ! »

Alors que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, l'un des garçons qui s'était moqué de moi tout à l'heure, me saisit par les cheveux et me traîna derrière lui comme un vulgaire chiffon. Lâchant un juron je me débattais pour sortir de sa saisie mais ses amis vinrent aussi tôt l'aider à me brutaliser.

« Lachez-moi ! »

Peine perdue. Ils me traitaient comme un objet, comme un vulgaire jouet d'enfant. Et qui écoute les complaintes de la poupée que l'on s'amuse à torturer enfant ? Personne. Et pour eux je n'avais pas plus de valeur qu'une simple poupée de chiffon.

« Avec ce visage rond et ces cheveux rouges, c'est clair que t'es une tomate ! Voila ! Maintenant tu t'appelleras tomate ! »

Un petit groupe de camarades les rejoignit et ils se mirent à clamer ensemble :

« Tomate ! Tomate ! Tomate !

\- Je ne suis pas une tomate ! En plus je déteste la tomate !»

Je saisis le poignet de celui qui me tirait les cheveux et me dégageait de sa prise en le lui tordant. Parcourant d'un seul regard la petite salle, je retrouvais assez rapidement celui de mon "rival" de statut. Il était en train de nous fixer en riant, chose qui ne pu que m'énerver plus. Alors il était comme les autres…

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux me dire que je suis une tomate et que je pourrais pas devenir Hokage, tebane ?! »

Il pâlit soudainement puis vira du blanc coton au rouge vif en détournant vivement le regard. Bien fait. Je m'assurais de ressortir glorieuse et me retournais pour regarder mes agresseurs. Ils me fixaient tous avec un air effrayé tandis que celui qui m'avait tiré les cheveux gémissait en se frottant le poignet. Bien. À présent, plus question de rester dans cette classe une seconde de plus. Je ressortais vainqueuse de cette salle, d'une démarche vive et fière. Que ceux qui veulent me marcher sur les pieds le fassent, mais qu'ils ne se plaignent pas, après, des conséquences.

À l'extérieur évidemment, personne ne m'attendait…

Courant vers mon domicile, je ne prenais pas garde à regarder ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, mais l'à-coup qui vint me ramena à la réalité. Devant moi se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux, malgré son âge, blanc neige. On ne pouvait pas se tromper en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un Ninja : rien que sa tenue confirmait cela. Un joûnin, sans doute ? Il me regarda puis entreprit de ramasser son magazine qui avait fait les frais de la gravité lorsque je l'avais percuté. Un coup d'œil à sa couverture m'indiqua immédiatement quel type d'individu se trouvait en face de moi : un pervers. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, malgré que je sois la seule en tord et me frotta la tête, complimentant ma force.

« Ben ma petite, t'as de la force pour ton gabarit. Tu es a l'académie des ninjas ? Tu ne veux pas devenir mon élève ? »

Devenir l'élève d'un pervers ? Non merci, je préférais passer mon chemin. Je lui faisait signe que non et reprenais ma route en courant. Drôle de première journée !


	2. Sois forte

Voila le chapitre 2 ! Et oui deja ! Moi qui prends tens de temps à écrire un chapitre, il est publié comme ça très rapidement ! Alors, non ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie et elle n'est pas contagieuse. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de publier un chapitre tout les jours, dommage. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'en suis deja au chapitre 4 de cette fiction et je viens de commencer le cinq. Alors au lieu de laisser à ce qui me suive un temps d'attente, je préfère vous poster les chapitre avec pas beaucoup de temps d'écart. D'autant qu'avec ce chapitre, on rentre dans la partie intéressante du sujet.

Bonne lecture !

(et merci de la review de tout à l'heure… sans toi j'aurai pas publié le chapitre aussi vite)

 **Chapitre second : Sois forte**

Là, encore, il avait commis une erreur. Le feu au regard et aussi déchaînée que je le pouvais, je saisissais l'opportunité donnée pour assainir à mon adversaire le coup final. Ma jambe alla contre sa côte gauche dans un violent impact qui le cloua au sol. Ne se relevant pas, je considérais ma victoire sur l'adversaire, et me redressais sans grandes difficultés.

Le sang qui battait à mes tempes m'empêchait de percevoir sereinement le monde qui m'entourait. L'examinateur me félicita brièvement avant d'annoncer mon dernier combat de taïjutsu. Nous fonctionnons en tournante. Et j'allais enfin accéder au dernier niveau de celle ci. La personne tout au dessus, qui pouvait elle bien être ? Il n'y avait, m'avait-il semblé aucun garçon capable de m'égaler en taïjutsu parmi les élèves ninja. Alors était-ce une fille ? Je ne les connaissaient que trop peu et celles ci semblaient me fuir. Enfin, peu importe la personne, je ne perdrais pas ce match, m'étais-je promis, alors promptement et fièrement, j'avançais vers le terrain, attendant la venue du deuxième finaliste.

Tout les élèves avaient à présent fini leur combat et s'étaient rassemblés en petite communauté sur les bancs posés sur les toits voisins pour l'occasion. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient surpris de ma présence, ils se contentaient de m'observer, certains grimaçants.

« Le combat final opposera Kushina Uzumaki à Minato Namikaze ! clama enfin l'examinateur après un -trop - long moment d'absence. Que les deux concernés s'avancent sur le terrain ! »

Minato Namikaze ? Pardi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parvienne en finale ! Il me semblait si frêle… n'était-ce qu'une apparence ?

Le blond s'avança sur le terrain a l'appel de son nom. Il me saluât respectueusement, et je me contentais de lui répondre de la même manière. Bien qu'il soit l'un des seuls à ne pas me chercher de noises, je ne portais pas spécialement ce garçon dans mon cœur. Au contraire. Pour une raison inconnue, il m'agaçait. Il semblait ne me porter aucune attention, malgré les brimades que je subissais constamment.

Il m'adressa un sourire gentil, comme s'il allait retenir ses coups. Lui, il se prendrait une raclée, c'était décidé !

Le terrain mis à disposition était le toit d'un bâtiment rond. Les autres élèves nous observaient depuis les toits voisins, assis sur des bancs installés pour l'occasion. Le toit n'était délimité par aucune barrière et la surface disponible pour le combat restait assez petite. Il fallait en plus du combat, faire attention à l'environnement.

L'examen pour quitter l'école des ninja et devenir un aspirant guenin était l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de la fin de scolarité. En particulier les combats.

« Le Hokage troisième du nom a tenu à faire une modification concernant le combat qui opposera les finalistes. annonça calmement l'examinateur. Pour cette épreuve, les deux aspirants Ninja auront droit d'utiliser deux techniques de ninjutsu en plus de leur taïjutsu. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Un signe de tête suffit à lui donner réponse. Il se redressa et posa son regard sur nos deux personnes. Minato se gaina et se positionna prêt à sauter pour lancer l'assaut, ou bien, contrer le mien.

L'examinateur donna le signe de début de combat. Incapable de savoir qui allait bouger le premier, nous restions immobile, à nous fixer l'un, l'autre. Le premier mouvement serait décisif. Incapable de résister à cette tension continue, je finissais par me précipiter vers lui. En un bond, j'étais au dessus de lui. Prenant de la vitesse en chutant de ma hauteur, je me préparais à l'assommer avec un coup de pied sur le dessus du crâne. Mais tout ne fut pas comme je l'avais prévu. Minato para mon coup et saisit ma jambe, me déstabilisant sur mon atterrissage. Je continuais à me défendre mais dans cette position, mon équilibre était défaillant. Me débattant comme je le pouvais je ne parvenais même pas à libérer ma jambe. L'adversaire se décida enfin à attaquer et me mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, et lâcha finalement ma jambe. Je profitais du moment pour reculer en deux sauts et garder de la distance sur l'ennemi. Minato n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Et il me regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde. J'avais bien compris que pour gagner il me faudrait finalement utiliser mon ninjutsu. Je plaçais mes mains de manière à former un signe bien précis.

« Sexy Jutsu ! »

C'était certes une technique un peu idiote et honteuse, cependant, avec celle ci la victoire me revenait clairement. Je me précipitais vers mon adversaire qui ne m'avais pas vu venir et entourais mes bras autour de son cou, de manière aguicheuse et ainsi dévoilant une bonne partie des formes qui étaient cachées par le nuage de brume. Avec cette technique, je pouvais manipuler mon apparence avec précision. Aussi, avais-je pris des formes quasi-disproportionnées et une taille plus fine que la normale. Ce ninjutsu me faisait apparaître sous l'apparence d'une belle femme nue avec un corps de rêve. Comme ce n'était qu'une métamorphose, la nudité ne me gênait pas. Voyant que ma victime ne réagissait pas, je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, collant ma poitrine contre son torse et le regardant avec désir. La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé était mes cheveux. Pour le reste, mon visage s'était allongé, me donnant un air plus adulte.

Je vis Minato rougir et perdre son sang par le nez. Voilà qui était fait ! Il afficha une mine gêné et détourna le regard en repoussant mon étreinte comme il le pouvait. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez par le revers de sa manche mais les rougeurs ne disparaissait pas et il tremblait presque. D'habitude, ma technique ne faisait que provoquer un saignement de nez… qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Minato pour qu'il y soit aussi sensible ?

Reprenant mon apparence normale, je posais mon regard sur les yeux du Namikaze, qui même maintenant peinait à soutenir mon regard et calmer ses rougeurs. Puis il toussa comme pour se reprendre et plaça ses mains dans un signe de multiclonage. S'il croyait qu'une technique aussi basique pouvait m'atteindre, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Kage bushin no Jutsu ! »

Kage bushin ? Les clones d'ombres ? Comment pouvait-il maîtriser une technique si puissante alors qu'il n'était même pas genin ?! J'observais tant bien que mal mon adversaire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre des yeux le vrai. Peine perdue. Il y avait à présent une dizaine de Minato face à moi et discerner le vrai du faux était impossible. Puisque je n'y arriverais pas, alors il faudrait que je recule pour esquiver et éviter de me retrouver au beau milieu de cette petite foule. Là encore en vain. Les clones m'entourèrent. Je décidais de lancer mes kunais afin d'éliminer quelques uns de ces clones. Je parvins à en arrêter 7. Il restait donc deux clones et le vrai Minato. Ne sachant plus lequel attaquer je m'en prenais à celui du milieu qui finit par disparaitre à son tour. Le deuxième Minato auquel je m'attaqua fut alors le bon. Il para habilement tout mes coups et contre attaqua avec une vitesse digne d'un joûnin. Ces coups me percutèrent de plein fouet sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de les percevoir. Aussi perçus-je une vive douleur notamment près des côtes, du foie et dans le dos. Le sang battait à mes tempes et une douleur me prit la gorge, m'obligeant à cracher quelques gouttes de liquide rouge au goût acre et acide. Minato m'arrêta vivement en me saisissant l'arrière du bras alors que je me sentais défaillir.

« Je ne tiens pas à te blesser plus. Il est toujours temps d'arrêter, Kushina. »

Qu'osait-il insinuer par arrêter ? Abandonner ? Moi ? Pour qui m'avait-il prit ? Je lui crachais le sang qui avait coulé sur mes lèvres en plein visage.

« Je n'ai aucun besoin de ta pitié tebane ! Si tu souhaite à ce point là arrêter le combat, alors abandonne. Moi je ne le ferai pas. »

Il me regardait avec un air aussi sérieux, mais comme perturbé par une once d'inquiétude. Mais surtout… il ne lâchait pas mon bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne tenais pas à t'affronter mais ce combat est important pour moi aussi. Je n'abandonnerai pas non plus. Je-

\- Lâche-moi ! »

Je le bousculais de manière à ce qu'il lâche mon bras et m'écartais en un bond. Pourquoi avais-je alors cette sensation de tomber ? Je l'entendais crier mon nom. Bon sang ! Les limites de terrains ! Voilà que je tombais du toit le plus haut de Konoha ! Un voile m'obscurcit la vision alors que je tentais de me reprendre afin de me réceptionner. Impossible… J'avais entre ce combat et ceux d'avant utilisé trop de chakra… résignée, je fermais les yeux mais un contact contre mon dos me poussa à les réouvrir. Il avait surgit et m'avait sauvé de la chute qui m'attendais. En un clin d'œil, il était de nouveau sur le toit et me reposa sur mes pieds. Je le fixai. Il était plus fort qu'il ne m'avais parut être. Je n'avais aucune chance. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me retrouvais assise sur le sol. La brume sombre envahissait à nouveau mon regard alors que les mots qui m'effrayaient et que je me refusais depuis un moment sortirent de ma bouche aussi simplement qu'un "Bonjour".

« J'abandonne… J'ai perdu…»


	3. Abandon et inquiétude

Bonjour les shinobis ! Comment allez vous ?

En peu de jours vous m'avez laissé deja pas mal de review, et vous m'en voyiez ravie. C'est tout ce que j'aurai pu souhaiter. Cela prouve que vous me lisez et j'ai ainsi vos avis sur ma fiction. J'ai vu qu'elle plaisait, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'aussi tôt. Je n'ai pas encore idée de quelle longueur elle fera, mais avec tout ce que je prévois, elle risque d'être plutôt longue (on en a pas fini avec le MinaKushi :D !). J'espère bien être capable de vous mener avec moi jusqu'au bout de ce récit !

Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas montrer Kushina comme faible. Elle est forte, et à beaucoup de résistance. Cependant, j'imagine que comme Naruto au debut elle a eu du mal à gérer son chakra. Elle en a donc trop utilisé et s'est évanouie. Et puis chacun a ses moments de faiblesse !

Ce chapitre est particulièrement court et je m'en excuse. Le quatrième rattrapera celui ci.

Bonne lecture ! Si vous avez des conseils ou que votre imagination très fertile s'est inventée la suite (je verrais si vous avez vu juste), je vous invite à reviewer. J'aime beaucoup lire vos messages et y répondre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Abandon et inquiétude**

«J'abandonne… J'ai perdu…»

C'était plus simple comme cela. De toute manière dans mon état actuel, impossible de combattre. Celui qui venait de me sauver d'une chute assez dangereuse lâcha un soupir de soulagement mais la lueur présente dans ses yeux m'indiquait pourtant qu'il restait un peu étonné. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts sur le monde qui m'entourais mais ma fatigue eu vite raison de ma volonté et mes yeux se fermèrent sans me demander mon avis.

Le monde se flouta à nouveau. Mes sens semblaient soudainement tordus et tout ce que j'entendais de la réalité semblait provenir de loin.

«Elle n'a plus de chakra !»

«Posez la doucement.»

Les paroles parvenaient à mon cerveau sans que je ne puisse en comprendre le sens. Tout était brouillé, comme si l'on avait fait un énorme mix d'un peu de tout. Pour finir, une migraine diffuse me saisissait le crâne.

«Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?»

La tonalité de cette voix ne me parut pas inconnue aux oreilles. Elle était teintée d'inquiétude et résonnait comme une mélodie. Sans aucune raison, elle me calma et dissipa toutes mes douleurs. Le noir envahit le reste de conscience qui perçait mes songes, me plongeant dans un sommeil profond où je ne voyais plus, n'entendait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Tout les sens en veille. Ce moment me parut durer deux secondes avant mon réveil. En réalité il avait duré deux heures. Mon cerveau et mes sens semblèrent se remettre en marche un peu soudainement. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, il me fallut forcer un peu pour réussir à les ouvrir. Le monde qui s'offrait à mes yeux me sembla alors étrangement difforme et flou, mais tellement réel… Un plafond blanc tout d'abord. Pivotant un peu sur moi même c'était ensuite un rideau blanc qui s'offrait à ma vue, ensuite un mur, une table de chevet et… des fils d'or. Des fils d'or et deux aiguë-marines taillées en bille fine. C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé voir. En réalité il s'agissait d'un visage humain aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Minato, bien sûr. Il me regardait, plus calmement que je n'aurai pu le croire venant de lui. La raison de sa présence ici m'était inconnue mais parvenait tout juste à me rappeler l'amertume de ma défaite et le goût qu'avait le verbe "abandonner".

«T'es venu là pour te venter d'avoir gagner, tebane ?!»

Il retint un léger gloussement de surprise avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

«Tu n'en loupe pas une décidément ! Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. Tu t'es bien battue.»

Il avait dit cette phrase comme s'il félicitait sa petit sœur. Chose qui n'eut pour effet que de m'énerver un peu plus.

«J'ai pas besoin de la pitié de mon rival, tebane ! Tu n'as pas à être là ! Va t-en !»

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait s'inquiétait pour moi, fallait-il vraiment que je le vire ? Il étira ses lèvres en un tendre sourire comme si l'unique chose dont il était capable était de sourire.

«- C'est vrai, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as raison, je vais te laisser…

\- Attends !»

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il attendait la fin de ma phrase. Je voulais des renseignement sur le lieu où je me trouvais. A vrai dire hormis la salle, je n'avais rien pu voir du bâtiment. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'hôpital.

«- Où… Où est-ce que l'on est ?»

Il parut surprit de ma question et releva ses sourcils légèrement arqués. Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans mes yeux ma crainte, il me répondit :

«- Ne t'inquiète pas. On est juste à l'infirmerie de l'école.»

Je soufflais un peu avant d'entreprendre de sortir du lit. Je ne comptais pas passer le reste de ma journée à dormir.

«- Ne te lève pas… ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, répétais-je sur le même ton que tout à l'heure. Je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule !»

Il fit une légère grimace et lâcha un profond soupire.

«Bon ok fais comme tu le sens. Je te laisse.»

Il sortit de la salle. J'entrepris de rassembler mes affaires pour m'échapper de cette salle trop blanche. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Toutes les épreuves d'examen étaient finies et les résultats viendront normalement dès le lendemain.

J'avais finalement mis le pieds dehors après avoir dû insister auprès de l'infirmière sur le fait que j'allais très bien. Les teintes rosées que prenait le ciel en fin d'après-midi, les piaillement des oiseaux annonçants l'approche de la nuit et la fraîcheur du vent continental, tout me paraissait accentué. Je me dirigeais sur le petit chemin de terre passant dans le parc aux cerisiers lorsque deux ninjas survinrent devant moi. Ou en tout les cas un de mes camarades de classe et celui qui semblait être son grand frère. Le frère fit un bon pour se retrouver dans mon arrière. Il me saisis par les cheveux avant que je n'eu pu dire mots et me tira vers lui avec une certaine violence.

«Alors c'est toi qui maltraite mon frère à l'école ?»


End file.
